


【索香】没说出的爱P3

by Charlie_Nan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Nan/pseuds/Charlie_Nan
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji





	【索香】没说出的爱P3

没说出的爱

P3

一夜荒唐。

后果就是第二天山治发烧了。

“38度6，山治怎么会突然发烧啊？”乔巴给山治量了体温，山治一向体质好，很少生病，小船医想不到原因，急得团团转。

“没事的，乔巴，我很快就好了。”山治此刻还有些虚弱，说话也有气无力。但他爱他的伙伴们，不希望他们担心，不允许他们受到伤害。

下意识地看向站在最旁边的索隆，他也正在看他，可视线相对时他却懊恼地别开了眼睛。

山治心头微微泛着苦涩。哪怕得到那个人的一点怜惜，这场病也算生的值得了。

“山治～快点好起来！我想吃山治做的肉！”

“路飞不许吵山治休息！”娜美一拳砸在吵闹的路飞头上。

“山治君，你好好休息，这几天的饭交给我叭。”

“那就辛苦娜美小姐了！”  
眼看着山治眼中想冒出桃心又无力地熄灭，众人心中都有些不是滋味，山治为这艘船付出了太多。

乔巴说要让山治好好休息就让大家都出去。索隆走到门口时罗宾叫住了他：“剑士先生，请等一下。”

索隆转身看着罗宾：“什么事？”

罗宾递给他一个小小的瓷瓶，能闻到浅浅的药香味。

“这是？”

罗宾脸上永远挂着洞悉一切的浅浅微笑：“外伤软膏。”

“应该比船医先生的退烧药要管用一些。”

“请照顾好厨师先生。”

高挑的女人走出房间，她说的话刚巧只有三个人听到。索隆愣了一愣，再看山治，耳朵尖都已经泛起了羞赧的红色。

“轰！”

“路飞，小心！”

阳光号的对面驶来一艘船，刚靠近时就觉得它不对劲，果然阳光号驶入了射程范围内就开始了它的炮轰。

海水激荡，甲板上的人都没办法站稳。路飞挡下了两颗炸弹，弗兰奇和乌索普也就位进行反击。

山治红着脸被索隆按着上了药，听到了外面的巨响，晃动波及到了他休息的床。

索隆提上三把刀就往外冲，临出门却又停住。

“你…好好休息……”

“什么？”索隆说的别扭又小声，山治以为自己听错了。

“没，没什么。你别出来。”

索隆加入了外面的战斗，山治呆呆地望着门外，嘴角的笑意却是无论如何止不住。

炮轰减少了，在草帽海贼团怀疑他们要撤退还是要继续攻击时，一群身穿黑色潜水衣的家伙从海面窜出。

他们围绕了阳光号一周，显然是早有预谋。

他们攻击力很强，是新世界的实力。战斗令海贼们兴奋，但事情却着实蹊跷。

从庞克哈萨德出来后，类似的袭击已经是第六次了。这群人来路不明，但显然他们受过了严格的统一训练，招式霸道凌人然而目的不在于取他们性命。

倒像是宣战，他们要从草帽海贼团获得一样战利品。

“索隆！”

乌索普看到一个人鬼祟地绕道索隆身后，要下杀手。

好快！快到索隆竟然没能感受有人在他身后。

“恶魔风脚。”

不知道什么时候山治离开了房间，背靠背贴在索隆的身上，为他挡下了那致命的一招。

山治闷哼一声，靠着索隆才勉强站定，身上还在发热，身下也撕裂一样的疼，连脚步都是虚浮着的。他的状态根本不足以支持恶魔风脚，刚才那一击只能发挥一半的威力。

“圈圈眉，你出来干什么！”索隆听到他的闷哼，心里一揪，这个白痴还真是不要命了。

“老子只是不想你这个白痴绿藻头死的太难看。”

山治叼着一根烟，嘴里说着恶狠狠的话，身体却撑不住地倚在索隆身上，借他的力稳住自己。

“背后的伤，是剑士的耻辱。”金发男人缓缓吐出烟圈，连同这句话。

索隆一震，心里有什么东西碎裂了。

隔着衣服都能感觉到山治身上传来的热度，他听到山治的呼吸也是粗重紊乱，不知道他还能撑多久，但他一定很不好。

“圈圈眉，撑住。”

索隆取下手臂上的黑绿色头巾系在头上，开启了武装色和见闻色霸气，只将山治护在中心。

两年的修行，让索隆脱胎换骨，有了独当一面的力量。他强悍，稳重，霸气，燃烧着意志，守护着梦想，守护着他。

“绿藻头，谁要你……护着……”  
在黑衣人撤退之前的最后一秒，山治大脑昏沉，眼前一黑，在索隆为他做出来的保护圈中晕了过去。

同前五次一样，黑衣人们并没有要杀掉草帽海贼团的成员，只是在苦斗以后迅速撤离。

“搞什么？！又跑了？”娜美觉得很奇怪，“山治君还好吗？”

那边索隆强壮的手臂圈着山治，沉静的眸中看不出情绪。

索隆把山治抱回屋里，深深看了一眼他憔悴的脸，才关上房门，去跟船员们开会。

娜美：“这已经是第六次了，可是我们一个人都没抓住。”

路飞：“不管来几次我都会把他们揍飞的！”

娜美对着路飞又是一拳。

乌索普：“你们有没有发现，今天那个攻击山治的人有些不一样？”

一直在打瞌睡的索隆忽然睁开了眼睛，难得在集体会议中发一次言：“没错，那个人能逃过我的见闻色，速度更是在我之上。若不是…山治，我……”

罗宾微微笑着：“多亏了厨师先生，生着病上战场。不过这伙人的目标并不在于我们的人头和悬赏金…他们似乎对厨师先生很感兴趣呢。”

没错，索隆在今天战斗也发现，那伙人总是有意无意靠近山治的房间，他一直在无形中挡住那扇门，结果就被那家伙袭击了。

之前几次也是一样，痕迹不明显，却总是冲着山治而去。

娜美：“这件事还是要等山治君醒了之后和他一起商量才行。”

事情的起因牵扯到山治，而他现在还在昏睡。况且他们的船长一向不在乎这些，毕竟还没有真正的危险，很快大家就散了。

只有索隆眼皮在跳，山治也不对劲，事情也不对劲。他对山治的感情，好像也不对劲。


End file.
